


Requiem

by deepestfathoms



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Animal Traits, Big Sister Anna of Cleves, Boats and Ships, Closure, Cute, Death, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mom Friend Jane Seymour, Moving On, Ocean, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Soft Catherine of Aragon, Spiritfarer AU, Spirits, THEY'RE A FAMILY OKAY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the queens are the ages they were when they married Henry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestfathoms/pseuds/deepestfathoms
Summary: Before the sanctity of death, the queens lived out their days as Spirits, being tended to by a Spiritfarer. Little did they know those months spent on a ship out at sea would turn them all into a family, and saying goodbye would end up being harder than they all thought.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: the spirit forms are anthropomorphic. so they all walk on two legs, not four. they're humanoid

The night was finally calm, the Spiritfarer weary from a long day worth of intense afterlife business. Nobody ever said becoming the next sailor for the dead was going to be easy, after all. 

The water lapped quietly at the sides of the ship. The huge expanse of the ocean that stretched out in every direction was glittering black, reflecting the twinkle of silver stars overhead. The moon was out and glowed brightly, illuminating the path to a large island in the near distance.

Her legs ached to be on earth again. It’s felt like forever since she walked on solid ground, which was strange. How long had it been exactly? She couldn’t remember much aside from waking up that morning in that small boat with the cat, in front of that giant portal... 

The Spiritfarer leaned back until her spine rested against the back wall of her cabin, the rough wood chafing her skin underneath her salt-eaten white gown. She watched the stars, the countless lamps lighting the world beyond. She spotted a mythical ship in the sky, sailing along the river of the ethereal gods.

“Ah, there you are,” 

The voice was smooth like molten honey and tickled her ears in just the right way to send shivers down her spine. The Spiritfarer sat up, stretching sore spots along her back, and looked down at her first passenger.

Catherine of Aragon, the former queen of England, was a sight for sore eyes. In her spiritual body, she took the form of an elegant maned lioness. Sleek chocolate brown fur with a caramel underbelly and snout blaze, and a golden mane that swayed in the sea breeze. The spiky crown she wore was a sign of her former status as a ruler.

“I was wondering where you went,” Aragon said, climbing up onto the ledge. 

“I thought you were asleep already,” Joan said, moving over so the spirit could sit next to her. The fluffy black cat in her lap, John, blinked up at her, then flopped back over.

“Not yet,” Aragon said. She sat crisscross, curling her tail in close to her. Her eyes were seemingly the only thing that she retained from her former self- they were dark brown, almost black, and they glittered in the moonlight. “Are you nervous?”

“Nervous?” Joan echoed.

“You got a big day ahead of you,” Aragon clarified. “A lot of big days, actually. Being a Spiritfarer is tough work, I’ve heard. You’ll be dealing with a lot.”

“...Like?”

“Several spirits, for one,” Aragon said. “But you’ll also have to help us cope with our deaths and fulfill our final wishes and demands and settle any quarrels before we can pass on…” She turned her head to look at Joan and smiled. “It’s a lot.”

Joan paled. “Oh…”

Aragon chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll be fine, though,” She said. “You seem like a smart kid. I think you can do it.”

“Really?”

“I mean, you were chosen for a reason, weren’t you?” Aragon stood up and stretched. “We’ll have to find some more spirits tomorrow. Oh, and just a heads up: You may want to look the part a little bit more.”

\------

“Okay, when I said ‘look the part’, this isn’t what I meant.” 

Joan blinked down at the sunflower yellow shirt and light blue overalls she was wearing. “What do you mean?”

“You look like a farmer,” Aragon said. “Not a Spiritfarer.”

Joan gave the lioness a wounded expression. “I think I look perfectly professional!”

Aragon snorted lightly. “If you say so.”

The two of them cross over a stone bridge that was swathed by big red flowers and entered fully into the island village. The smell of baking bread and cooking meat wove through the streets, and Joan could hear the _tink-tink_ of small hammers, the clattering of mugs, and the light echo of voices calling from inside houses. Some kind of stringed instrument greeted the sunrise with musical scales and half-played melodies.

“So, what exactly are we looking for?” Joan asked. She had to look up at Aragon, as the spirit was much taller than she was.

“Other spirits, of course,” Aragon answered. She quirked an eyebrow down at Joan. “Have you already forgotten your task?”

“N-no!” Joan squeaked. “I’m just...making sure YOU know what we’re doing!”

“Ah,” Aragon nodded wisely. “I see.”

They continued their trek into the village, stopping every once and awhile to check out different shops. It was then, at a stall selling vegetable seeds, Joan felt eyes burning into her back. She whipped around to see a shadow bounding towards her.

“It’s so good to see you! I’ve been counting the days until you finally came. Though, I didn’t expect to see YOU of all people. Did you miss me at all?”

The familiar voice poured into Joan’s mind like a cup of cool water.

The spirit was clad in emerald green robes, shadowing its featureless face, aside from its big white eyes, which glowed even in the sunlight. Green smoke wreathed from its body, dissipating into the air around it. Nothing about it screamed ‘former queen Anne Boleyn’ but Joan knew this was her, and not just because of the voice.

“Oh, Catalina! It’s so good to see you, too! It’s been a long time!” Anne babbled on, turning to the lioness, who had her snout wrinkled in distaste for the green spirit.

“Hello, Anne.” Aragon said bitterly. “I’ve been really good after you usurped me.”

“Oh, I bet!” Anne laughed, dismissing the comment and making Aragon growl lowly in her throat. “I got beheaded, so I think we’re even.”

Joan peered at the spirit. Despite her jolly tone, she has tight, tense shoulders, head slightly pulling back, like she’s anticipating a threat of some kind. Something doesn’t add up.

Seeing each other again should be a happy occasion--yet something has Anne stressed out. Joan suspected she would find out the longer she got to know Anne on her journey as a Spiritfarer.

“Overall, I would say…I am content enough here.” Anne began. “It was weird waking up here and looking like THIS,” She held up her shadowy hands, “but I got used to it. It’s a nice village. They got some really good food here! The worst thing about it is probably Jane’s tantrums, and even then she’s usually avoiding me. Oh, but another lady is here, too! Anna, I think her name is? Or maybe it was just Anne and I heard it as Anna because I want to be the only Anne…”

Joan perked up a little. “Did you say Jane?” She asked. “As in, Jane Seymour?”

“As in, that wench is super whiny and spoiled. So, yes.” Anne tittered.

“What does she throw these ‘tantrums’ about?” Joan asked.

“I’m gonna guess it has to do with being on the same island as _her_.” Aragon glared at Anne, who blithely ignored it.

Anne shakes her head. “She yells about ‘not being able to do her life’s work,’ and it’s been getting worse. She’s been like this for the last six months or so.”

Speak of the devil, a distant sound cut through the air--violent and thunderous. It grew louder, like bomb blasts in rapid succession, until a piercing silver light beamed through the area.

The light came from a spirit, which was as shadowy as Anne, but was slightly bigger and wore glowing silver robes. The smoke puffing off of her body could have possibly been coming from her nostrils and mouth and ears, which weren’t even present on her features, because she was practically shaking with rage.

“Where is the Spiritfarer?” She screamed at no one in particular. Even with just blank white eyes on her black face, her fury was clear.

Anne turned to Joan and coughed daintily.

Joan craned her neck to look up at the spirit. She seethed with anger.

“I have been waiting for the Spiritfarer for almost a full year and I cannot wait any longer!!” The spirit bellowed on. “This place is a hellhole--a prison! I’d rather be completely dead than have to spend any longer on this island!!”

A few other spirits, normal ones that didn’t need Joan’s aid, turned to stare, but looked away quickly when they realized exactly who was making a scene. It seemed this was a normal affair for the village.

“Nobody listens to me! I can’t wait another year--you have to get me out of here!”

“Okay, okay!” Joan said. “Calm down! That’s why I’m here!”

Jane’s tantrum halted. She gazed down at Joan, blinking.

“You...are the Spiritfarer?” She asked.

“Yes, I am,” Joan answered. “My name is Joan.”

“I know who you are.” Jane said. “You just--weren’t what I was expecting.” She tilted her head. “You are very young.”

Joan ruffled. “I’m sixteen. That’s the age I was when I started working in the palace. It’s not that young.”

Jane has calmed completely, now. “I see.” She cleared her throat. “Well. I am ready to leave this horrid place. Please, take me to the ship.”

Joan looked up at Aragon, who nodded. “Let’s go then!”  
Upon arriving at the docks, where they would take the dinghy to get to the main ship, a red-robed spirit was waiting patiently for them. She introduced herself as Anna of Cleves while Joan was rowing back to the ship.

“Not quite what I was expecting,” Jane said, looking around. “But I’ll take it.”

“Good, because you don’t have a choice,” Aragon said. She climbed up onto the roof of the kitchen to watch. 

“I like it.” Cleves said. “If that means anything.”

“It does,” Joan smiled slightly. “Thank you.”

“Well, _I’m_ ready to get out of this body!” Anne declared. She ran to the front of the ship and spread her arms wide. White light began to envelope her body, whisking away the robes and setting free the form that lay beneath the shadows.

Sunlight glinted off emerald green scales. Spines bristled upwards towards the clear blue sky. A powerful tail swished behind feet that were hooked with razor sharp talons. Too-human brown eyes for an iguana blinked at them all.

“Haha!” Anne cheered, throwing her arms up. “Finally! /This/ is much better. Even better than my human body! Look at this, I got a tail!”

“So do I,” Aragon called. “You aren’t special.”

“Hphm.” Jane huffed. “You’re just a lizard.”

“And what are you, your majesty?” Anne teased.

Jane glared at Anne, then allowed her body to change shape. It was swarmed with light, as did Anne’s, but she was left with a blanket of pure white fur, a bushy tail, steel grey eyes, and large, branching antlers.

“Voila,” The white stag bowed. “There you go.”

“Oooo,” Anne cooed in interest. “Pretty good! What about you, Anna?”

The red spirit shrugged and reverted into her full form, which turned out to be a huge grizzly bear. She stretched out her thickly muscled arms, then shook out her shaggy brown fur.

“Woah,” Anne said. “You are very big.”

“Thanks?” Cleves laughed.

Joan watched them all begin to chat, luckily without an argument breaking out instantly. After she was assured that the conversation was tame, she walked into her cabin, where the map projector sat. She used it and the Everlight, the golden orb on her belt, to control the entire ship, though she was still working out all the mechanics. She opened up the map as John hopped up onto her shoulder.

Four down, five more to go.

“TOUCH MY ANTLERS AGAIN, BOLEYN, AND I WILL BUCK YOU OFF THIS SHIP RIGHT NOW!!!”

Joan sucked in a breath. “This is going to be a long journey.”


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spirits need living quarters on the ship, or else they'll never stop arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the record, each chapter is supposed to be pretty short. this fic is more a compilation of snippets of the journey rather than a novel-like thing.

Sea birds were chirping when dawn bled its rose gold fingers over the horizon--

“OH, YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY INSUFFERABLE!!!”

Or, at least Joan _thought_ sea birds would be chirping if they hadn’t been scared off by all the yelling.

It’s been a day and the spirits had been fighting nonstop. During the night, it died down, but Joan shouldn’t have kept her hopes up for the morning to be clear of any catastrophes. 

Joan stumbled out of her cabin, still dressed in her polka dot pajamas, and over to the group of angry spirits gathered around the guest house.

“ME?” Anne yelped loudly. “YOU’RE THE ONE WHO KEEPS TRYING TO STICK YOUR ANTLERS UP MY ASS WHEN I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!”

“Trust me, if I was aiming for it, I wouldn’t miss.” Jane said, crossing her arms. “And WHY WOULD I EVEN WANT TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR YOUR REAR END IN THE FIRST PLACE?”

“YOU TELL ME!” 

“WELL, AT LEAST _I_ DON’T SNORE!”

Aragon nodded at Anne. “You do.”

“OH, DON’T ACT LIKE YOU’RE SO INNOCENT!” Anne rounded on Aragon. “JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE THE FIRST QUEENS DOESN’T MEAN YOU GET THE BEST SLEEPING SPOT IN THE GUEST HOUSE!”

“I WAS HERE FIRST!” Aragon boomed, now joining the fray. “I CLAIMED IT WAY BEFORE ANY OF YOU WORMS CAME AROUND!”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WORM?” Jane snarled, suddenly looking very frightening for a deer.

“YOU!”

“ANNA SHEDS!!!” Anne screeched.

Cleves, who had been standing around watching, just shrugged.

“I’LL TAKE THE SHEDDING OVER YOUR TAIL SLAPPING ME IN THE FACE ANY DAY!” Jane shouted.

“THEN WHY DON’T YOU JUST MARRY ANNA IF YOU THINK SHE’S THAT GREAT, THEN?” Aragon shouted back.

“MAYBE I WILL!”

“Woah, I did not agree to that--” Cleves said.

“WHY IS EVERYBODY YELLING?!” Joan screamed, her hands clamped tightly over her ears.

The spirits all turned their head at once to look at her, then swarmed her.

“JOAN!” Aragon cried, but Jane started talking faster.

“I CANNOT LIVE LIKE THIS!” The doe warbled. 

“If you haven’t noticed, Jane, THIS ISN’T THE CASTLE ANYMORE!” Aragon roared. “YOU AREN’T ALWAYS GOING TO GET WHAT YOU WANT! YOU GOT OFF THAT ISLAND, ISN’T THAT ENOUGH?”

“The room you have us living in, Joan, is awful!” Anne said. “And cramped! And smelly! You all need a bath!”

“Oh, WE need a bath?” Aragon barked a laugh. “Okay, _reptile_.”

“What does me being a lizard have anything to do with this?” Anne snapped, raising her spines.

“The accommodations we are living in are not very suitable.” Cleves said coolly, pushing herself into the conversation. She gazed down at Joan with amused pity in her dark brown human eyes. “Can you do anything about it?”

“I, uhh--” All the spirits looked at Joan expectantly. “Yeah, sure. What do you want?”

The spirits perked up and, all at once, began to describe their ideal living quarters. Joan had to get them to stop and go one-by-one once she had a notepad out to take notes. It took a chunk out of the morning, but they all eventually finished the descriptions. Once she had them, she climbed up to her blueprints station on the outside ledge of her cabin and got to work.

Instead of sailing, the rest of the day was spent creating homes for each of the spirits. 

First Aragon’s, who requested a lodge-esque home with a roaring fireplace, swords and shield decorations on the walls, and, interestingly enough, a den-like bed full of blankets and pillows, most likely reminiscent of her lion form. 

Then Anne, who got a wooden cabin that was adequately moisturized for a reptilian, several different types of plant life for decoration, and a hammock bed, which didn’t reflect who she was in the past at all. It was more like she chose her home decor according to her spirit form rather than who she used to be. 

Next Jane, who, unsurprisingly, asked for a bedchamber similar to the one in the palace she had lived in for a year, fit with grand tapestries and decorations, a royal vanity fit for a queen, a loom, and a huge bed.

Finally Cleves, who wanted a lavish stone house with a lot more expensive decorations than Joan was expecting, a velvet-swathed bed, and a throne for her own personal reasons.

By the time Joan was done meticulously creating each house with the Everlight, it was sundown and she was absolutely exhausted. The spirits had been mainly quiet throughout the day, keeping their arguing to inside voices, or maybe Joan had just tuned them out completely. Now, though, they were cooing over their new houses and glancing around to make sure everyone knew how cool their living quarters were. Seeing that they were appeased, Joan trudged into her cabin, climbed up the ladder to her small loft bedroom (which put all the houses she just created to shame because all that could fit up there was a bed), and collapsed into the mass of blankets, still in her pajamas. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting her tired mind and body drift off into sleep…

“Hey, Joan?” Anne’s voice called from the front door. “When is dinner?”

Joan’s eyes snapped open. John, perched on the headboard, peered down at her, blinking his big yellow eyes.

“A Spiritfarer’s work is never done,” Joan said, then rolled out of bed and went to make some food.


End file.
